


sketch

by Suiourne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Medical Experimentation, Other, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiourne/pseuds/Suiourne
Summary: Just an archive of various drabbles and short stories, content varies.





	sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this, though any warnings will be tagged and warned in their particular chapters. While I want to keep this going as a bunch of reader-insert ficlets, I might toss some OC stuff in here too. Who knows?
> 
> Enjoy? :'>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contents: POV (gender-neutral reader), medical stuff, transformation, possible dubious consent

You decide to participate in what's advertised as a simple clinical trial, for an extra spot of cash. It's a bit out of the way, so you're tired when you finally get to the facility.

When they hand you the consent forms your eyes glaze over a few pages in, and you don't really bother reading anything. This seems legit enough, and you see other patients here and there. No one reads this stuff anyway, right?

Right.

They take you to the back.

It starts simple and harmless enough. Checking your vitals, screening for hereditary problems that might complicate things. They offer you something for your nerves, and you accept it. Maybe you shouldn't have. You seem to pass, since they're taking you further back now.

The halls seem to stretch on forever, the doors appearing different as you go on. You think you're heading downward now, but this only makes you feel more curious. Something feels off. but you can't wrap your head around it. You don't feel worried. Maybe part of you expected this.

The room you're taken to isn't the cold, sterile place you imagined. It's warm, furnished comfortably. Like a home. As if in a trance, you obediently sit and let them give you things. The pinpricks don't hurt at all. Part of you wants them. The person a small part of your lucid mind recognizes as an important doctor appears pleased, as they stay with you, a warm smile and voice. A guiding presence.

You're not sure when you feel whatever they gave you start to take effect. What you don't know is that it already has been affecting you. You feel... warmer. Better. And that good feeling spreads from your head through your whole body, like the sun kissing your skin, or the sensation of stretching.

So when you feel yourself start to change, you embrace it happily.


End file.
